Certain types of carts are known which collapse into a compact shape such that the cart can be stowed in the trunk of an automobile and carried reasonable distances and, with some ease, opened up such that the wheeled cart can carry beach towels, chairs, a cooler, blankets and other items commonly used by persons.
Examples of collapsible carts are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,722; 5,988,671; 3,191,958; 3,627,342; 3,677,571; 3,693,993; 4,055,357; 4,222,585; 4,266,807; 4,429,897; 4,703,944; 4,790,559; 4,865,346; 4,887,837; and 5,197,754. Other carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,722 to Thrasher and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,671 to Abelback wherein the beach cart is collapsible but the lower frame of these beach carts are hinged to the forward legs and the rear legs.